WITCH the dark side of will Vandom
by dark nightmere
Summary: On a mission the guardians suddenly turn on will the resalt is angery upset will who has lost everything and shows no murcy to betrayers
1. the fight and betrayal

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.


	2. the rescue

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.


	3. the new will vandom

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.


	4. The falling of power

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.


	5. The confrountation

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.


	6. The report and darkness attacks

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.


	7. The battle of light and darkness

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".


	8. A dark meeting

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".

**The blood of fire burns**

As Will left the castle she knew that to prove herself to this knew mistress she would have to pass the task of eliminating her former friends. She had already destroyed Irma and planned to pay Taranee a visit and burn her with her own powers and defeat and then kill her. As Will walked through heatherfield her memory peaked as she looked at her house where her mother lived but she shock the thoughts away the thoughts because she had lost her to a teacher and knew there was no way to get her back. As she approached Taranee's house she could feel her essence and knew that it would soon fade when she killed her and took her life and nothing would stop her darkness in her soul would grow and there would be no going back from this choice. As she walked into the house she looked up the stairs as Taranee looked down and saw her. As Will walked up the stairs and into her former friends room she used her new lighting power to try and kill her Taranee as she dodged her as she spoke to try and talk to her "will stop don't you know what you are doing killing me won't solve anything you most know that you where never a good leader but you helped us all the same". As will throw another a lighting bolt at her she sired with fire in her eyes sired "why should I forgive traitors who try to kill me and criticize my leadership I my have got Elyon kidnapped but I believed I was protecting her not that you will ever understand that ha ha. As Taranee heard her friends evil laughter she knew she was no match for her but she would not without a fight and throw fire balls at will and tried to nock her off guard but will knocked them aside as she walked towards the fire guardian "you really think your puny fire attacks can hurt me I have more power than you will ever have and I will use it to kill you Taranee prepare to die as she gabbed her face and sent electricity throw her forcing her in every place and killing her taking her power for herself and laughing.


	9. The castle of darkness

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".

**The blood of fire burns**

As Will left the castle she knew that to prove herself to this knew mistress she would have to pass the task of eliminating her former friends. She had already destroyed Irma and planned to pay Taranee a visit and burn her with her own powers and defeat and then kill her. As Will walked through heatherfield her memory peaked as she looked at her house where her mother lived but she shock the thoughts away the thoughts because she had lost her to a teacher and knew there was no way to get her back. As she approached Taranee's house she could feel her essence and knew that it would soon fade when she killed her and took her life and nothing would stop her darkness in her soul would grow and there would be no going back from this choice. As she walked into the house she looked up the stairs as Taranee looked down and saw her. As Will walked up the stairs and into her former friends room she used her new lighting power to try and kill her Taranee as she dodged her as she spoke to try and talk to her "will stop don't you know what you are doing killing me won't solve anything you most know that you where never a good leader but you helped us all the same". As will throw another a lighting bolt at her she sired with fire in her eyes sired "why should I forgive traitors who try to kill me and criticize my leadership I my have got Elyon kidnapped but I believed I was protecting her not that you will ever understand that ha ha. As Taranee heard her friends evil laughter she knew she was no match for her but she would not without a fight and throw fire balls at will and tried to nock her off guard but will knocked them aside as she walked towards the fire guardian "you really think your puny fire attacks can hurt me I have more power than you will ever have and I will use it to kill you Taranee prepare to die as she gabbed her face and sent electricity throw her forcing her in every place and killing her taking her power for herself and laughing.

The end of fire

As Will stood in victory over Taranee as the fire guardian looked up barely alive but just enough to talk to Will "Will one day you shell fall and when you do no one will be your friend I may forgive you but when you die not one will weep at your grave".

As Will looked down at Taranee as she palled the dark sword of guardians out of it's holster and looked at the ingerid girl and sired "you are a fool Taranee I shell live long and no one will dare to betray me again like you and the other girls did you shell fall to my wrath". As Taranee looked at Will she knew that this was cordilla's fault for telling them that Will was a bad leader for losing Elyon to Phobos and that she should pay for not allowing them to try and rescue her. As Will prepared to finish the downed fire guardian she looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that knew that she was wrong and that she could not let darkness win as Taranee Just managed to climb up and regain some of her power to throw Will back but Will quickly recovered and unleashed her powers and knocked her back and flow in to bring down Taranee knocking her sword into a tree and sending back into human form. As Taranee looked up Will stood there looking at her and ready to finish this and end the fie guardian once and for before Taranee sired "look at yourself this is what we were trying to prevent by are attacking you to stop you yielding to the darkness within yourself you were never a good leader Will you made to many mistakes and you could barely hold the team together after all you would never have had friends if it wasn't for us". Just Will looked at her and answered her former friend "I may not have been the best leader I admit but I did a good enough jobs fighting Phobos minus I may not have fully known what to do about Elyon but I will never forgive any of you and your death is the second of my former friends". As Will streak Taranee in the heart and stepped back "two down two to go".

The plan of the guardians

With both Irma and Taranee down the last two guardians knew they had too do something to stop Will otherwise they would all be dead by the time she came here as Cornella and Hay-Lin sat in the dragon they knew that there friend had truly been lost to the darkness but they could not blame her they knew it was there fault that she was lost because of there betrayal but they knew that she was not a good leader a bad one at that for letting Elyon be lost to phobos. As Yan-Lin came over the Hay-Lin asked her "Grandmother is there no way we can talk some sense into Will has she truly gone mad because of what we did to her".

As Yan-Lin looked at her granddaughter she sired "we most bring Will back under are control she is going the course more chaos than ever if she continues the way she is we most make a plan to stop her". As Yan-Lin finished Caleb walked in and sired "Will seems to have allied with Phobos and much of the territory we took is falling back into Phobos hand we can not let her win the fight you most find her and stop her". As Caleb finishedCornellacame up and sired "but how do we do that she seems to have gained a lot more power than last time and let's be honest was she ever a good leader". As they thought about whatCornellasired they had to admit that she was a bad leader her plans had often failed and it was only Taranee's quick thinking that got them out of most of those situations. As they sat there and planned what they were going to do with the former leader Will walked through the streets towards the dragon prepared to finish this once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10 A meeting of Fire

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have serivied and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".

**The blood of fire burns**

As Will left the castle she knew that to prove herself to this knew mistress she would have to pass the task of eliminating her former friends. She had already destroyed Irma and planned to pay Taranee a visit and burn her with her own powers and defeat and then kill her. As Will walked through heatherfield her memory peaked as she looked at her house where her mother lived but she shock the thoughts away the thoughts because she had lost her to a teacher and knew there was no way to get her back. As she approached Taranee's house she could feel her essence and knew that it would soon fade when she killed her and took her life and nothing would stop her darkness in her soul would grow and there would be no going back from this choice. As she walked into the house she looked up the stairs as Taranee looked down and saw her. As Will walked up the stairs and into her former friends room she used her new lighting power to try and kill her Taranee as she dodged her as she spoke to try and talk to her "will stop don't you know what you are doing killing me won't solve anything you most know that you where never a good leader but you helped us all the same". As will throw another a lighting bolt at her she sired with fire in her eyes sired "why should I forgive traitors who try to kill me and criticize my leadership I my have got Elyon kidnapped but I believed I was protecting her not that you will ever understand that ha ha. As Taranee heard her friends evil laughter she knew she was no match for her but she would not without a fight and throw fire balls at will and tried to nock her off guard but will knocked them aside as she walked towards the fire guardian "you really think your puny fire attacks can hurt me I have more power than you will ever have and I will use it to kill you Taranee prepare to die as she gabbed her face and sent electricity throw her forcing her in every place and killing her taking her power for herself and laughing.

The end of fire

As Will stood in victory over Taranee as the fire guardian looked up barely alive but just enough to talk to Will "Will one day you shell fall and when you do no one will be your friend I may forgive you but when you die not one will weep at your grave".

As Will looked down at Taranee as she palled the dark sword of guardians out of it's holster and looked at the ingerid girl and sired "you are a fool Taranee I shell live long and no one will dare to betray me again like you and the other girls did you shell fall to my wrath". As Taranee looked at Will she knew that this was cordilla's fault for telling them that Will was a bad leader for losing Elyon to Phobos and that she should pay for not allowing them to try and rescue her. As Will prepared to finish the downed fire guardian she looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that knew that she was wrong and that she could not let darkness win as Taranee Just managed to climb up and regain some of her power to throw Will back but Will quickly recovered and unleashed her powers and knocked her back and flow in to bring down Taranee knocking her sword into a tree and sending back into human form. As Taranee looked up Will stood there looking at her and ready to finish this and end the fie guardian once and for before Taranee sired "look at yourself this is what we were trying to prevent by are attacking you to stop you yielding to the darkness within yourself you were never a good leader Will you made to many mistakes and you could barely hold the team together after all you would never have had friends if it wasn't for us". Just Will looked at her and answered her former friend "I may not have been the best leader I admit but I did a good enough jobs fighting Phobos minus I may not have fully known what to do about Elyon but I will never forgive any of you and your death is the second of my former friends". As Will streak Taranee in the heart and stepped back "two down two to go".

The plan of the guardians

With both Irma and Taranee down the last two guardians knew they had too do something to stop Will otherwise they would all be dead by the time she came here as Cornella and Hay-Lin sat in the dragon they knew that there friend had truly been lost to the darkness but they could not blame her they knew it was there fault that she was lost because of there betrayal but they knew that she was not a good leader a bad one at that for letting Elyon be lost to phobos. As Yan-Lin came over the Hay-Lin asked her "Grandmother is there no way we can talk some sense into Will has she truly gone mad because of what we did to her".

As Yan-Lin looked at her granddaughter she sired "we most bring Will back under are control she is going the course more chaos than ever if she continues the way she is we most make a plan to stop her". As Yan-Lin finished Caleb walked in and sired "Will seems to have allied with Phobos and much of the territory we took is falling back into Phobos hand we can not let her win the fight you most find her and stop her". As Caleb finishedCornellacame up and sired "but how do we do that she seems to have gained a lot more power than last time and let's be honest was she ever a good leader". As they thought about whatCornellasired they had to admit that she was a bad leader her plans had often failed and it was only Taranee's quick thinking that got them out of most of those situations. As they sat there and planned what they were going to do with the former leader Will walked through the streets towards the dragon prepared to finish this once and for all.


	11. The blood of fire burns

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have survived and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began. As Irma threw her own water attacks at Will she dodged them and threw lightning at her friend and used her anger and rage to try and gain an advantage over the water guardian her least for revenge was too great to be denied. As Irma shot another water attack her way Will countered it with Lightning throwing it directly into her chest and throwing her into a wall. As Irma got up wounded but not down she would not give Will that advantage to see her fall. As Will aimed another lightning attack Irma shot a huge water attack her way which Will destroyed with her lightning as she walked over to Irma who was trying to get her powers back up Will grasped her head in her hands holding Irma on the wall with glowing Red eyes she sired "you are just the first of the guardians to fall soon I will have my revenge and no one will be left standing". With that Will fried Irma and took that power of water from her corpse.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".

**The blood of fire burns**

As Will left the castle she knew that to prove herself to this knew mistress she would have to pass the task of eliminating her former friends. She had already destroyed Irma and planned to pay Taranee a visit and burn her with her own powers and defeat and then kill her. As Will walked through heatherfield her memory peaked as she looked at her house where her mother lived but she shock the thoughts away the thoughts because she had lost her to a teacher and knew there was no way to get her back. As she approached Taranee's house she could feel her essence and knew that it would soon fade when she killed her and took her life and nothing would stop her darkness in her soul would grow and there would be no going back from this choice. As she walked into the house she looked up the stairs as Taranee looked down and saw her. As Will walked up the stairs and into her former friends room she used her new lighting power to try and kill her Taranee as she dodged her as she spoke to try and talk to her "will stop don't you know what you are doing killing me won't solve anything you most know that you where never a good leader but you helped us all the same". As will throw another a lighting bolt at her she sired with fire in her eyes sired "why should I forgive traitors who try to kill me and criticize my leadership I my have got Elyon kidnapped but I believed I was protecting her not that you will ever understand that ha ha. As Taranee heard her friends evil laughter she knew she was no match for her but she would not without a fight and throw fire balls at will and tried to nock her off guard but will knocked them aside as she walked towards the fire guardian "you really think your puny fire attacks can hurt me I have more power than you will ever have and I will use it to kill you Taranee prepare to die as she gabbed her face and sent electricity throw her forcing her in every place and killing her taking her power for herself and laughing.

The end of fire

As Will stood in victory over Taranee as the fire guardian looked up barely alive but just enough to talk to Will "Will one day you shell fall and when you do no one will be your friend I may forgive you but when you die not one will weep at your grave".

As Will looked down at Taranee as she palled the dark sword of guardians out of it's holster and looked at the ingerid girl and sired "you are a fool Taranee I shell live long and no one will dare to betray me again like you and the other girls did you shell fall to my wrath". As Taranee looked at Will she knew that this was cordilla's fault for telling them that Will was a bad leader for losing Elyon to Phobos and that she should pay for not allowing them to try and rescue her. As Will prepared to finish the downed fire guardian she looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that knew that she was wrong and that she could not let darkness win as Taranee Just managed to climb up and regain some of her power to throw Will back but Will quickly recovered and unleashed her powers and knocked her back and flow in to bring down Taranee knocking her sword into a tree and sending back into human form. As Taranee looked up Will stood there looking at her and ready to finish this and end the fie guardian once and for before Taranee sired "look at yourself this is what we were trying to prevent by are attacking you to stop you yielding to the darkness within yourself you were never a good leader Will you made to many mistakes and you could barely hold the team together after all you would never have had friends if it wasn't for us". Just Will looked at her and answered her former friend "I may not have been the best leader I admit but I did a good enough jobs fighting Phobos minus I may not have fully known what to do about Elyon but I will never forgive any of you and your death is the second of my former friends". As Will streak Taranee in the heart and stepped back "two down two to go".

The plan of the guardians

With both Irma and Taranee down the last two guardians knew they had too do something to stop Will otherwise they would all be dead by the time she came here as Cornella and Hay-Lin sat in the dragon they knew that there friend had truly been lost to the darkness but they could not blame her they knew it was there fault that she was lost because of there betrayal but they knew that she was not a good leader a bad one at that for letting Elyon be lost to phobos. As Yan-Lin came over the Hay-Lin asked her "Grandmother is there no way we can talk some sense into Will has she truly gone mad because of what we did to her".

As Yan-Lin looked at her granddaughter she sired "we most bring Will back under are control she is going the course more chaos than ever if she continues the way she is we most make a plan to stop her". As Yan-Lin finished Caleb walked in and sired "Will seems to have allied with Phobos and much of the territory we took is falling back into Phobos hand we can not let her win the fight you most find her and stop her". As Caleb finishedCornellacame up and sired "but how do we do that she seems to have gained a lot more power than last time and let's be honest was she ever a good leader". As they thought about whatCornellasired they had to admit that she was a bad leader her plans had often failed and it was only Taranee's quick thinking that got them out of most of those situations. As they sat there and planned what they were going to do with the former leader Will walked through the streets towards the dragon prepared to finish this once and for all.


	12. The end of fire

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have survived and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began. As Irma threw her own water attacks at Will she dodged them and threw lightning at her friend and used her anger and rage to try and gain an advantage over the water guardian her least for revenge was too great to be denied. As Irma shot another water attack her way Will countered it with Lightning throwing it directly into her chest and throwing her into a wall. As Irma got up wounded but not down she would not give Will that advantage to see her fall. As Will aimed another lightning attack Irma shot a huge water attack her way which Will destroyed with her lightning as she walked over to Irma who was trying to get her powers back up Will grasped her head in her hands holding Irma on the wall with glowing Red eyes she sired "you are just the first of the guardians to fall soon I will have my revenge and no one will be left standing". With that Will fried Irma and took that power of water from her corpse.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".

**The blood of fire burns**

As Will left the castle she knew that to prove herself to this knew mistress she would have to pass the task of eliminating her former friends. She had already destroyed Irma and planned to pay Taranee a visit and burn her with her own powers and defeat and then kill her. As Will walked through heatherfield her memory peaked as she looked at her house where her mother lived but she shock the thoughts away the thoughts because she had lost her to a teacher and knew there was no way to get her back. As she approached Taranee's house she could feel her essence and knew that it would soon fade when she killed her and took her life and nothing would stop her darkness in her soul would grow and there would be no going back from this choice. As she walked into the house she looked up the stairs as Taranee looked down and saw her. As Will walked up the stairs and into her former friends room she used her new lighting power to try and kill her Taranee as she dodged her as she spoke to try and talk to her "will stop don't you know what you are doing killing me won't solve anything you most know that you where never a good leader but you helped us all the same". As will throw another a lighting bolt at her she sired with fire in her eyes sired "why should I forgive traitors who try to kill me and criticize my leadership I my have got Elyon kidnapped but I believed I was protecting her not that you will ever understand that ha ha. As Taranee heard her friends evil laughter she knew she was no match for her but she would not without a fight and throw fire balls at will and tried to nock her off guard but will knocked them aside as she walked towards the fire guardian "you really think your puny fire attacks can hurt me I have more power than you will ever have and I will use it to kill you Taranee prepare to die as she gabbed her face and sent electricity throw her forcing her in every place and killing her taking her power for herself and laughing.

The end of fire

As Will stood in victory over Taranee as the fire guardian looked up barely alive but just enough to talk to Will "Will one day you shell fall and when you do no one will be your friend I may forgive you but when you die not one will weep at your grave".

As Will looked down at Taranee as she palled the dark sword of guardians out of it's holster and looked at the injured girl and sired "you are a fool Taranee I shell live long and no one will dare to betray me again like you and the other girls did you shell fall to my wrath". As Taranee looked at Will she knew that this was cordilla's fault for telling them that Will was a bad leader for losing Elyon to Phobos and that she should pay for not allowing them to try and rescue her. As Will prepared to finish the downed fire guardian she looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that knew that she was wrong and that she could not let darkness win as Taranee Just managed to climb up and regain some of her power to throw Will back but Will quickly recovered and unleashed her powers and knocked her back and flow in to bring down Taranee knocking her sword into a tree and sending back into human form. As Taranee looked up Will stood there looking at her and ready to finish this and end the fie guardian once and for before Taranee sired "look at yourself this is what we were trying to prevent by are attacking you to stop you yielding to the darkness within yourself you were never a good leader Will you made to many mistakes and you could barely hold the team together after all you would never have had friends if it wasn't for us". Just Will looked at her and answered her former friend "I may not have been the best leader I admit but I did a good enough jobs fighting Phobos minus I may not have fully known what to do about Elyon but I will never forgive any of you and your death is the second of my former friends". As Will streak Taranee in the heart and stepped back "two down two to go".

The plan of the guardians

With both Irma and Taranee down the last two guardians knew they had too do something to stop Will otherwise they would all be dead by the time she came here as Cornella and Hay-Lin sat in the dragon they knew that there friend had truly been lost to the darkness but they could not blame her they knew it was there fault that she was lost because of there betrayal but they knew that she was not a good leader a bad one at that for letting Elyon be lost to phobos. As Yan-Lin came over the Hay-Lin asked her "Grandmother is there no way we can talk some sense into Will has she truly gone mad because of what we did to her".

As Yan-Lin looked at her granddaughter she sired "we most bring Will back under are control she is going the course more chaos than ever if she continues the way she is we most make a plan to stop her". As Yan-Lin finished Caleb walked in and sired "Will seems to have allied with Phobos and much of the territory we took is falling back into Phobos hand we can not let her win the fight you most find her and stop her". As Caleb finishedCornellacame up and sired "but how do we do that she seems to have gained a lot more power than last time and let's be honest was she ever a good leader". As they thought about whatCornellasired they had to admit that she was a bad leader her plans had often failed and it was only Taranee's quick thinking that got them out of most of those situations. As they sat there and planned what they were going to do with the former leader Will walked through the streets towards the dragon prepared to finish this once and for all.


	13. The plan of the guardions

W.I.T.C.H the dark side of Will vandom

The fight and betrayal

Will thought she and the other girls would be together for a long time but she could not have been more wrong. In one battle against Phobos Will got hit by an attack she want down to recover but then came betrayal in the most horrible way. As will rested recovering from her injures Irma shouted for her to get back into the battle "Hay will get back up here and help us" Will replied with " I've been hit in the right side of one of my wings I'll recover in a few minutes. But Irma was not contending with that and attack Will as Will Jumped out of the way of the water. Terrene shot fire at her saying "you all ways were week Will I know we'll find a better leader just as a boulder went flying at her as Cornella sired "the only reason we kept you around was so we could use you are pefetic the only reason we kept you around was for the heart ha ha. Cornella Foul laughter made Will cry when hay Lin mockingly sired "Are is the poor baby going the cry ha ha" Will was horrified this was Just like last time when her friends at her old school had abandoned her. When they were finished they thought they had killed her but Will was barley alive when someone picked her up.

AN how'd you like it so far good please review

The rescue

As Will recovered from her friend's betrayal her heart wept her mother had abandoned her for her teacher Dean Collins and now her friends. When she finely came too some had heeled most of her wounds and had given her some clean cloths when she looked round she saw Elyon sitting there she sired "They betrayed you too ha" Will was socked she could not believe she had been saved by Elyon so asked way "way did you save me Elyon I thought you would hate me after everything that has happened. Elyon Just laughed her off "for your information I did not save you Cedric saw what they did to you and was outraged he brought you in soon after and me and Miranda have been treating you for the last three days" Elyon sired Just as a black haired girl walked in.

AN How am I doing so far good please tell me.

The new will vandom

After hearing this Will immediately wanted to go back to earth and kill the other guardians who had done this to her. Her rage was mad Elyon may have been a bit scared but Miranda revealed in it. They both understood where Will was coming from because tour because being betrayed by your nest friends was something that could never is fixed by any means nessery. As Will returned to earth her she thought of everyone who had betrayed her and who she wanted to punish first she decided to make Cornella pay first because her words hurt the most and her rage was so strong that everyone she be careful now because a new will Vandom Has been born.

The falling of power

From her friends betrayal Will walked through heaterfield deteminted to make them pay and to claim her revenge against them for betraying her. Her rage against her former friends burned her like the evil she had become and the evil that flowed through her veins made her walk faster. She arrived had Irma's house first she was going to make her pay with her life as she got though a force field appeared throwing her back as she landed her rage exploded and the force field the oracle had created to try to hold the mad holder of the heart back but her power was to great to hold back and her rage made her burn the power he had created to nothing.

The confrontation

With the oracles' barrier destroyed will continued on her way ready to make Irma pay with her life the evil flowing through her created the darkness born of evil. As she arrived at the house she blasted the door off the hinges as she walked glowing eyes of darkness and no search goodness in her heart as before the evil Will walked up to Irma's room and blasted her door off and sired " way hello Irma it's been a while". Irma was shocked she thought her and the other guardians had destroyed Will leaving her powerless inMeridenbut she was still alive and she could see all the goodness in the once life redhead was gone. " Will you don't understand we had to stop you from going evil but I see it has not worked" Irma sired " oh I understand very how you ditched me and left me to die in Meriden but I have survived and now I'm going to take my revenge". And with that she throws a lightening bolt and the battle began. As Irma threw her own water attacks at Will she dodged them and threw lightning at her friend and used her anger and rage to try and gain an advantage over the water guardian her least for revenge was too great to be denied. As Irma shot another water attack her way Will countered it with Lightning throwing it directly into her chest and throwing her into a wall. As Irma got up wounded but not down she would not give Will that advantage to see her fall. As Will aimed another lightning attack Irma shot a huge water attack her way which Will destroyed with her lightning as she walked over to Irma who was trying to get her powers back up Will grasped her head in her hands holding Irma on the wall with glowing Red eyes she sired "you are just the first of the guardians to fall soon I will have my revenge and no one will be left standing". With that Will fried Irma and took that power of water from her corpse.

The report of darkness and the attack

With Irma dead Will went to report this back to Phobos the evil flowing out of her was more powerful than any other dark force people had seen in generations. As Will opened a portal of darkness unknown to her someone else was watching and saw the darkness in her soul. As Will returned to Meriden to report that one of the guardians was dead. But as she returned the palace was under attack from a new enemy. As Will looked she saw a new bench of guardians. She heard one of some shout "hay Jane find the princess of this world and get her out of her I'll try to hold these monsters off and regroup later" the replay was not what she anticipated "James that's madness if I leave now we will be over run let's first sort out these enemies then rescue the princess" Just as she sired that will attacked.

The battle of light and darkness

As Will attack another of these new guardians statured to Jane "Jane watch out" as she Just dodged Will's attack she armed her own power to fight the former guardian. She asked her "why are you fighting for darkness surely you most know its evil and will consume you" as Will tossed another lighting bolt at her she sired "I know its evil but it will give me power to destroy my former friends Ha-ha". Just as she sired this she got hit by a lighting bolt from the leader "I do not know what happened to you and don't care but killing people will not bring you peace you will become a being of darkness is that what you want" as Will climbed back up her eyes glowed with evil. "I once had friends before they betrayed me now I serve evil and will bring a new age to the world and you will not stop me". As she unleashed a massive attack James just avoided it and tried to hit her again then the voice that had told Jane to move spoke up "James there defences are to strong I'd say we should full back and come back with another attack later on "I do not care how strong they are we've broken into places with stronger defences than this lets Just hold them off until we can rescue the princess then full back. As Will tried to hit them again James dodged again as Jane sent a water sprat out of her hands hitting her as Elyon unleashed a powerful blast against the new guardians. James sired "ok little lady we will full back for now but we will be back". As will full down Elyon walked over and thanked her as she returned to earth to deal with her former friends. a/n right these new gaurdion are my awn creation and will apper more in my storys.

A dark meeting

As Will returned to earth to finish off the rest of her former friends. The dark power flowing around her was more powerful than anything her eyes were glowing yellow a colour assonated with being in darkness for so long the evil now had no where left but to flow into her and consume her heart as the darkness grew inside her a girl with just as much evil walked up to her and asked her "you have a dark soul it is strong at the moment and could be used by those who would hurt you I can help you I can change you into a creature of the vary darkness you crave so much and give you new life it will hurt but you will be reborn". As Will looked at this strange girl who was offering her a new life a vary evil life but a new one after all Will asked "who are you and way should I trust you when I barley know you" the girl Just looked at Will before speaking in a vary dark tone that sent shivers down her spine "you may not know me but I know you hate humanity as much as I do so accept this as a way to get back at them". Will looked at her in shock she had just sired that she thought she hated all humans but Phobos and Elyon had helped her the girl spoke again "you know they have power and help you to get what they want just like you want vengeance against those who betrayed you I can help both in one". As she pursed allowing Will to digest what she had sired she knew there was only one dission and sired "I accept your offer" and with that a terrible darkness hit her allowing her own darkness free rain and consuming the last of her humanity.

The castle of darkness

As Will went with this dark being that had realised the last of her dark power to evil energy of it was stronger than anything she had felt before but she knew she had to meet with this evil and know what it wanted with her as she followed it through a dark portal to evil energy was just as strong if not stronger on the other side of the portal she was in a dark corridor filled with book sleeves and doorways. As the dark figure spoke to her it sired "you can look at them later for now follow me I have some friends who would like to meet you". Even as she sired that will could not but shiver in anticipation about what was about to happen to her. As she followed to figure through the hallways she saw they were in some type of castle one she had never heard of and wondered were she was the figure spoke again "you will learn all when you meet my masters but be warned you most be on your best behaviour because the all have short tempers and the evil they produce could fry you in a second". That last sentence made will shiver in fear for these masters most have real dark powers as they passed rooms with tables and chairs Will saw strange creatures sitting at the tables they looked vary evil one of them climbed up and walked to the door Will heard it say "most be another one the mistress has caught I do not know way she wastes her time with humans". As it went back into the room Will followed the dark figure the two large black doors with loads of black rains on them.

A meeting of fate

As Will entered the black chamber she could see the darkness imprinted here there were pictures of great battles on the walls as Will followed the figure to another door this one was pure black and had no handle or anything Will had seen before it was like evil leaked inside. As the figure placed there hand on there door it began to open and inside Will saw seven figures sitting round a table most of them seemed to be waiting for something to happen the figure at the vary end of the table stood up as if reading to address the rest of the table "my friends the time to crush the light will soon be at hand we will soon wage are war against them and they will fall by are blades and nothing will stop us from conquering the worlds we shell rule unopposed and no one shell stop us. Just as she finished the figure that had led Will through the castle spoke "excuses me Mistress Ingrid but I have the former guardian with me I now you sired you wanted to meet her". As she sired the dark figure who had just spoken turned around and looked at me and I knew I was in trouble as she spoke she sired "yes I did want to meet this figure who I have heard about. My friends I have heard reports of one of the so called guardians of the vial having abounded there calling and turned dark I did not believe it at first that is way I sent Claudia to see if it was true when she saw what she had done to another of them she knew that she could prove vary useful to are cause and I instructed her to bring her here". Just as she finished another of the members around the table asked "how can we know she can be trusted we should test her first" Ingrid looked at the person who had spoken and sired "and excellent idea Hermione I command you Will to kill off all of your former friends when that is done return to use".

**The blood of fire burns**

As Will left the castle she knew that to prove herself to this knew mistress she would have to pass the task of eliminating her former friends. She had already destroyed Irma and planned to pay Taranee a visit and burn her with her own powers and defeat and then kill her. As Will walked through heatherfield her memory peaked as she looked at her house where her mother lived but she shock the thoughts away the thoughts because she had lost her to a teacher and knew there was no way to get her back. As she approached Taranee's house she could feel her essence and knew that it would soon fade when she killed her and took her life and nothing would stop her darkness in her soul would grow and there would be no going back from this choice. As she walked into the house she looked up the stairs as Taranee looked down and saw her. As Will walked up the stairs and into her former friends room she used her new lighting power to try and kill her Taranee as she dodged her as she spoke to try and talk to her "will stop don't you know what you are doing killing me won't solve anything you most know that you where never a good leader but you helped us all the same". As will throw another a lighting bolt at her she sired with fire in her eyes sired "why should I forgive traitors who try to kill me and criticize my leadership I my have got Elyon kidnapped but I believed I was protecting her not that you will ever understand that ha ha. As Taranee heard her friends evil laughter she knew she was no match for her but she would not without a fight and throw fire balls at will and tried to nock her off guard but will knocked them aside as she walked towards the fire guardian "you really think your puny fire attacks can hurt me I have more power than you will ever have and I will use it to kill you Taranee prepare to die as she gabbed her face and sent electricity throw her forcing her in every place and killing her taking her power for herself and laughing.

The end of fire

As Will stood in victory over Taranee as the fire guardian looked up barely alive but just enough to talk to Will "Will one day you shell fall and when you do no one will be your friend I may forgive you but when you die not one will weep at your grave".

As Will looked down at Taranee as she palled the dark sword of guardians out of it's holster and looked at the injured girl and sired "you are a fool Taranee I shell live long and no one will dare to betray me again like you and the other girls did you shell fall to my wrath". As Taranee looked at Will she knew that this was cordilla's fault for telling them that Will was a bad leader for losing Elyon to Phobos and that she should pay for not allowing them to try and rescue her. As Will prepared to finish the downed fire guardian she looked into her eyes and saw the fire in them that knew that she was wrong and that she could not let darkness win as Taranee Just managed to climb up and regain some of her power to throw Will back but Will quickly recovered and unleashed her powers and knocked her back and flow in to bring down Taranee knocking her sword into a tree and sending back into human form. As Taranee looked up Will stood there looking at her and ready to finish this and end the fie guardian once and for before Taranee sired "look at yourself this is what we were trying to prevent by are attacking you to stop you yielding to the darkness within yourself you were never a good leader Will you made to many mistakes and you could barely hold the team together after all you would never have had friends if it wasn't for us". Just Will looked at her and answered her former friend "I may not have been the best leader I admit but I did a good enough jobs fighting Phobos minus I may not have fully known what to do about Elyon but I will never forgive any of you and your death is the second of my former friends". As Will streak Taranee in the heart and stepped back "two down two to go".

The plan of the guardians

With both Irma and Taranee down the last two guardians knew they had too do something to stop Will otherwise they would all be dead by the time she came here as Cornella and Hay-Lin sat in the dragon they knew that there friend had truly been lost to the darkness but they could not blame her they knew it was there fault that she was lost because of there betrayal but they knew that she was not a good leader a bad one at that for letting Elyon be lost to phobos. As Yan-Lin came over the Hay-Lin asked her "Grandmother is there no way we can talk some sense into Will has she truly gone mad because of what we did to her".

As Yan-Lin looked at her granddaughter she sired "we most bring Will back under are control she is going the course more chaos than ever if she continues the way she is we most make a plan to stop her". As Yan-Lin finished Caleb walked in and sired "Will seems to have allied with Phobos and much of the territory we took is falling back into Phobos hand we can not let her win the fight you most find her and stop her". As Caleb finishedCornellacame up and sired "but how do we do that she seems to have gained a lot more power than last time and let's be honest was she ever a good leader". As they thought about whatCornellasired they had to admit that she was a bad leader her plans had often failed and it was only Taranee's quick thinking that got them out of most of those situations. As they sat there and planned what they were going to do with the former leader Will walked through the streets towards the dragon prepared to finish this once and for all.


End file.
